nuclear_thronefandomcom_ko-20200213-history
스테로이드 (Steroids)
스테로이드는 두 개의 무기를 한 번에 발사할 수 있습니다. 명중률이 낮다는 단점을 가지고 있으나, 탄약을 더 많이 갖고 시작하며 모든 무기를 자동 사격으로 사용할 수 있습니다. 패시브 능력 : : 스테로이드는 실탄 98발과 리볼버 2정을 갖고 시작합니다. 황금 무기로 게임을 시작할 때는 황금 무기와 리볼버, 그리고 두 무기의 탄약을 모두 갖고 시작하게 됩니다. : : 스테로이드는 명중률이 낮습니다. 총알이 퍼지는 무기를 사용할 경우, 그 퍼지는 정도도 상승합니다. : :스테로이드는 근접 무기를 포함한 모든 무기를 자동 사격으로 사용할 수 있습니다. 발사 버튼을 누르고 있으면 무기가 재사용 가능할 때 자동으로 사용합니다. 액티브 능력 : 두 무기를 한 번에 발사할 수 있습니다. 능력 사용 버튼을 누르면 부무장을 사용하며, 재장전 또한 자동으로 이루어집니다. Throne Butt :Firing with your primary weapon may add a small amount of ammo for your secondary weapon and vice versa. The chance and amount of ammo you receive depend on what type of weapons you have. Mainly how much ammo they use per shot and how much ammo they receive from Mini Ammo Chests. This is more likely to occur when both weapons are being fired at once. This mutation doesn't work if you have at least one melee weapon that doesn't use ammo. :The amount of ammo you can receive per shot is equal to a half of a Mini Ammo Chest pickup. Bullet weapons would get +16 ammo, shell weapons would get +4 ammo etc. The amount gets rounded up for bolt weapons. :The chance per shot to receive ammo for the other weapon (the one you are not firing at the moment) equals: *(Ammo used per shot/Mini Ammo Chest size for the weapon you are firing)*1/2 :Let's say you have a Machinegun (ammo used = 1, ammo drop size = 32) and your other weapon is a Double Shotgun (ammo used = 2, ammo drop size = 8) then: *If you fire the Machinegun it would be: 1/32*1/2 = 1/64 = 1.56% chance to get 4 shells per Machinegun shot. *If you fire the Double Shotgun it would be: 2/8*1/2 = 1/8 = 12.5% chance to get 16 bullets per Double Shotgun shot. :If you are firing both weapons at the same time, the multiplier changes from 1/2 to 2/3 and the chance to get ammo rises: *(Ammo used per shot/Mini Ammo Chest size for the weapon you are firing)*2/3 :Following the example, it would be: *If you fire the Machinegun it would be: 1/32*2/3 = 1/48 = 2.08% chance to get 4 shells per Machinegun shot. *If you fire the Double Shotgun it would be: 2/8*2/3 = 1/6 = 16.67% chance to get 16 bullets per Double Shotgun shot. Ultra Mutations Gameplay : Steroids excels at taking on large groups of enemies at once and relying on sheer firepower to finish engagements before enemies can react. His Throne Butt is a crucial upgrade, as it gives you the ammo conservation to make this a viable tactic. A great tactic, especially for the Sewers levels, is to take a melee weapon in the off hand, allowing you to quickly reflect projectiles and deal with melee enemies, giving Steroids a great amount of survivability, as well as off setting his increased ammo consumption due to the accuracy loss. Steroids' lower accuracy affects all spread-related weapons, from Super Crossbows and Shovels to Triple Machineguns and Laser Miniguns. : Useful mutations: * Throne Butt - reduces overall ammo consumption by regenerating ammo for your other weapon * Rabbit Paw - even more ammo drops. * Back Muscle - provides higher max ammo which lets you auto fire for longer. * Eagle Eyes - nullifies Steroids' passive accuracy loss. * Recycle Gland - when combined with Throne Butt and two wielded bullet weapons gives you nearly unlimited bullet ammo. * Bolt Marrow - Mitigates the low accuracy when using a bolt weapon. * Euphoria - to make reflecting projectiles easier if you have a secondary melee weapon. * Open Mind - since Steroids is mostly based around dual-wielding, an additional weapon chest or ammo chest gives the player more variety of weapons and extra ammo for them. *Long Arms - good for a melee and ranged weapon combo. Increases the range at which you can reflect projectiles and deal melee damage while firing your other weapon. Note that Throne Butt and Long Arms should not be picked in the same run if you have a melee weapon that doesn't use ammo. 해금 방법 :스테로이드는 연구실 지역에 도달하여 해금할 수 있습니다. 기타 *''"스테로이드는 아주, 아주 똑똑합니다"'' - Rami. *스테로이드는 과학자였습니다. 정확한 학위에 대해서는 알려지지 않았으나, 스테로이드는 종말을 예측하고 그에 대비하기 위해 스스로에게 스테로이드를 투약했습니다. *스테로이드가 읽는 파란색 책은 연구실 지역에서도 발견됩니다. *50번째 업데이트 전 스테로이드의 Throne Butt 변이는 모든 무기를 자동 사격으로 변경하고, 20%의 확률로 탄약을 소모하지 않는 효과를 주었습니다. *98번째 업데이트 전에는 스테로이드가 황금 무기를 갖고 시작할 때 실탄을 소지하지 않았습니다. 98번째 업데이트에서 시작 시 소지하는 탄약의 수가 늘어나고 실탄을 갖고 시작하게 되었습니다. *B스킨을 선택하면 몸에 태닝이 되어있고, 운동복을 입습니다. *스테로이드의 B스킨은 89번째 업데이트에서 변경되었습니다. Category:Characters Category:Unlocking